


¡Dame ese frasco!

by C_corp



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Personified countrys, Smut, Tickles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: [OneShot] - [YAOI] -  Los dos hermanos tricolor se enfrentan por un frasco de granos de café, pero Venezuela lleva las de ganar…ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido adulto - Incesto -Knismolagnia (fetiche de cosquillas) - Intentos muy pobres por imitar la forma de hablar de los Venezolanos y Colombianos…





	¡Dame ese frasco!

Ya era casi la hora de cenar. Se había desatado una tormenta y el agua caía con tanta fuerza que hacía un tremendo ruido en todas las ventanas de la casa de Venezuela. 

Él y Colombia estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Estaban ellos dos solos en la casa, ya que Ecuador había salido con la promesa de volver para cenar pero supusieron que el aguacero lo había retrasado… 

_ ¿Cuánto más va a tardar la comida? _se quejó Colombia, sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina. Lo único que hacía era revisar las notificaciones del celular y solo dejaba eso de vez en cuando para fastidiar al cocinero de turno_ Tengo hambre…

_ Terminaría antes si me ayudaras con algo en vez de estar ahí sentado dando órdenes, marico… _le respondió Venezuela, mezclando enérgicamente lo que había en la sartén.

_ Típico de tí, huevón… ¡Te enojas cuando no te ayudo y cuando sí te ayudo te enojas porque lo hago mal! _le recordó el tricolor. 

_ Uff… Déjalo así, ya casi termino. _el hermano de estrellas le subió al fuego para acelerar la cocción_ Sólo alcánzame la botella de salsa que está allá arriba… 

Vene le señaló un estante y Colombia resopló con fastidio. Tendría que poner una banqueta para llegar hasta lo más alto… 

_ Ahhhh hermano cómo me haces trabajarrr… _se quejó, haciendo un puchero para ver si lo conmovía. 

No tuvo ningún éxito. Venezuela lo ignoró sacando unos platos para servir la cena y se fue a poner la mesa. 

El Colombiano arrastró un banco y se subió para buscar la dichosa salsa embotellada de mala gana. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran variedad de productos enlatados o embotellados… supuso que era una de las estrategias de su hermano para contrarrestar el desabastecimiento y lidiar con la falta de alimentos lo mejor que podía. 

Tragó saliva. A Venezuela no le gustaba mucho hablar del asunto… además lo único que querían esa noche era tener una tranquila cena en paz, entre hermanos y sobre todo–

_ ¡¿…ES ESO ACASO?! _un hallazgo en el fondo del mueble le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y le dibujó una sonrisa. 

¡Un frasco de granos de café! 

Y no cualquier frasco de granos de café… ¡era uno de SUS frascos de granos de café! Producidos en su territorio, envasados con todo el amor y cuidado que solo un verdadero amante de del café como él podía imprimirle a ese maravilloso regalo de la naturaleza.

¡Ya recordaba! Ese frasco se lo había regalado meses atrás a Uruguay durante un intercambio de regalos a lo “Santa Secreto” y seguramente el celeste y blanco lo había intercambiado con Venezuela por otra cosa más interesante… 

Qué ingrato… ¿Qué cosa podía ser mejor que sus granos de café?

Tampoco Venezuela había tocado ni uno… el enorme frasco aún tenía el precinto de seguridad intacto. 

Pues bien, si nadie iba a apreciar esos tesoros como corresponde… él los aprovecharía. Convenientemente, las tormentas fuertes como la de ahora lo ponían terriblemente ansioso y mascar algunos granos de café le vendría bien para calmarse.

Se bajó del banco donde estaba subido a toda prisa y trató de escabullirse con el frasco entre sus brazos, pero Venezuela ya iba de regreso por la cocina y lo pescó en pleno robo:

_ ¿Para qué sacaste éso de su lugar? _quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al mayor_ Te pedí la salsa…

_ Yo… ehhh… _Colombia trató de improvisar una respuesta, pero su hermano intentó quitarle el frasco_ ¡Espera! ¡Tomémonos un café antes de cenar! _sugirió.

_ ¡No digas tonterías! _Venezuela trató de recuperar su frasco una vez más pero Colombia se escabulló quedando detrás de él_ ¡Colombia! ¡Devuélveme el frasco, no te hagas el tonto!

_ Vamosss, Vene… _trató de conciliar el tricolor, caminando fuera de la cocina_ ¡Solo quiero masticar unos poquitos granos, es todo! 

_ Si rompes el precinto de seguridad ya no podré guardarlos por mucho tiempo. Tendré que consumirlos a todos. _le explicó, de mala gana_ Eso ya lo sabes…

Venezuela trató de quitarle el frasco una vez más pero su hermano mayor no lo permitió:

_ ¡Los desperdicias guardándolos! _se quejó Colombia, desesperando al ver que no podía convencer a su hermano_ ¡Al menos dame algunos…!!

_ ¡Son de reserva! ¡No sé cuándo voy a tener la posibilidad de conseguir más café! _Venezuela forcejeó con el tricolor_ ¡Ya sabes cómo están las cosas en mi territorio así que devuélvelo a su lugar..!!!

Colombia dejó de forcejear a oír eso último y cambió su expresión…

_ T-tienes razón… yo… estoy siendo egoísta…. _dijo, arrepentido. 

Extendió el frasco hacia su hermano, para que este lo tomara. El de estrellas suspiró aliviado al ver que Colombia cedía… ya había comenzado a enfadarse.

Pero cuando acercó sus manos al recipiente de vidrio, Colombia lo puso fuera de su alcance otra vez con un movimiento rápido y le dió un rodillazo en las partes nobles:

_ ¡Arghhh! Hijo.. De… _Venezuela quedó doblado de dolor, arrodillándose en el suelo de la cocina mientras su hermano mayor salía corriendo a toda marcha.

Colombia subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, riendo. Escuchó a Venezuela maldecir a lo lejos. Ese movimiento había sido por demás cruel pero nadie se interponía entre él y su amado café… aunque de seguro había enfadado tanto a su hermano menor que este lo dejaría sin cenar como venganza.

Si es que lograba evitar que le pusiera las manos encima ahora mismo, o de lo contrario el de estrellas se desquitaría de inmediato.

Entró en la habitación que más cerca le quedaba -la de Ecuador- y se apresuró trabar bien la puerta para que Venezuela no entrase a darle su merecido…

Excepto que… la manija de la puerta estaba averiada, Ecuador la había estropeado colgándose del pomo de la puerta para columpiarse seguramente.

_ Uh-Oh… _a Colombia le corrió el sudor frío por la nuca al escuchar los pasos de Venezuela subiendo la escalera a toda velocidad.

Medio segundo después Venezuela tiraba la puerta abajo de una patada y entraba a la habitación como un toro, llevándose todo por delante:

_ AHHHHHH!!! _Colombia trató de huir pero Venezuela lo sujetó de la camisa.

_ ¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR, COLOMBIA!!!

_ ¡Nooo! Yo solo quería un puñado de granos de café para masticar, hermano… ¡Ten piedad! _suplicó abrazando el frasco_ ¡SOLO DAME ALGUNOS AUNQUE SEA!

_ ¡No! ¡Son míos! _Venezuela echaba humo y levantó a Colombia en el aire como si fuese a hacer un movimiento de lucha libre_ ¡Tú puedes conseguirte todo el café que quieras al volver!

El de estrellas lo arrojó sobre la cama, provocando que todos los peluches de Ecuador junto a sus ridículos almohadones en forma de Emoji volaran por los aires. Colombia quedó aturdido por el golpe, pero aun así sostenía el frasco como si tuviera ventosas en los dedos y era imposible para Venezuela arrancárselo:

_ ¡Además no deberías mascar los granos de café así solos, te manchan los dientes! _le recordó, forcejeando.

_ ¡A tí que te importa si me mancho los dientes! ¡No es asunto tuyo!! _Colombia se apartó y gatéo hasta el centro de la cama con el frasco en brazos_ ¡No soy un bebé y no necesito que me cuides como a uno!!

Ay. Eso dolió. Venezuela era muy dedicado con sus hermanos: disfrutaba cuidarlos, velar por ellos, cocinarles… y comentarios como ese lo molestaban en lo profundo.

Dejó de intentar arrebatarle el frasco por un momento y se quedó quieto. 

Recuperaría su frasco. Ahora menos que menos dejaría que Colombia toque uno solo de sus granos de café… 

Pensó en cómo hacerle soltar el frasco… Colombia prácticamente estaba abrazado al recipiente de vidrio. Tendría que aflojarle los brazos primero.

Hacerle cosquillas era la opción más rápida. Por suerte Colombia era muy cosquilludo… pero hacerle cosquillas bajo las axilas era demasiado sencillo, primero lo haría sufrir un poco. 

Gateó hasta el centro de la cama con él, y Colombia se hizo un ovillo pensando que iba a golpearlo o algo así, por lo que fue más fácil para Venezuela sentársele encima.

El de estrellas quedó sentado a caballito, con una pierna a cada lado y mirando hacia los pies del mayor:

_ ¿Qué haces ahora?? _el tricolor lo miró, confundido_ ¡Quítate!

Venezuela lo ignoró y le quitó los zapatos. Colombia tenía puestos un par de calcetines que pertenecían a Ecuador… el de estrellas se dió cuenta de inmediato porque eran estampadas con dibujos de animales y de muchos colores.

De seguro el mayor las había tomado “prestadas” de la pila de ropa limpia del menor… porque eso era más fácil que lavar su propia ropa.

_ Siempre haces esto, Colombia… tomas lo de los demás prestado y no lo devuelves, ¡y encima te portas tan inocente…! _le dijo, con enfado_ ¡Apuesto a que también elegiste el cuarto de Ecuador para esconderte para que si yo tiraba la puerta abajo no fuese TU puerta!

_ Vene, ¿qué haces?? _Colombia no le prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo_ Quítate de encima que estás pesadoooo…

_ Esta es tu última oportunidad, dame el frasco Colombia…

_ ¡No!

_ Muy bien…

Venezuela comenzó a pellizcarle las plantas de los pies por encima de los calcetines, rápido y sin pausa. Colombia se agitó un poco, entendiendo al fin lo que su hermano tramaba:

_ ¡Espera, hermano noo! _el tricolor entró en pánico al sentir las cosquillas, pero no pudo contener la risa_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es trampa! Dejameee

Colombia intentó golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero en cuanto aflojó los brazo Venezuela casi le quita el frasco y enseguida desistió.

_ Suelta el frasco y me detengo… _le indicó el muchacho sentado sobre él.

Colombia aferró más el frasco, ocultándolo todavía más bajo su pecho y arqueándose un poco sobre él para que Venezuela no pudiera alcanzarlo. Pensó que podía salirse con la suya y aguantar las cosquillas… también pensó por un momento que su hermano tendría piedad, pero estaba siendo demasiado iluso.

Venezuela le quitó los calcetines, comprobando que los pies del mayor ya habían sudado un poco. Tenía hermosos pies, sin arrugas, suavecitos y de uñas pequeñas y redondas… se sintió bien volver a hacerles cosquillas, tocarlos por todas partes, incluso entre los dedos. 

El mayor le hizo cosquillas sin piedad en todos sus pies. En un momento incluso tomó uno de ellos y se lo acercó a la boca para rozar el talón con sus dientes… 

Colombia se retorcía y reía sin poder controlarse. Arrollaba los dedos y sacudía sus pobres pies tratando de escapar de las manos de Venezuela pero era inútil… estaba atrapado bajo el peso de su hermano.

_ ¡Paraa, paraa por favor hermanoooo…! _lloraba entre risas. Venezuela se sorprendió de haberle sacado lágrimas pero no le disgustó. Al contrario, lo motivó más…

Son los hermanos mayores los que por lo general imparten disciplina a los menores, pero Colombia dejaba mucho que desear a la hora de cumplir con ese rol de “hermano mayor responsable”… así que le tocaba a él aplicar el castigo.

¿Qué había de malo en disfrutarlo un poco? Lo cierto es que le gustaba tener dominado al mayor… hasta le daba un poco de morbo.

Venezuela continuó atormentando sus pies por un largo rato. Solo se detenía entre pie y pie unos momentos para dejarlo recuperar el aliento y cuidar que Colombia no se sofocara o se ahogara con sus propias risas:

_ Qué hermosos pies tienes hermanito… ¡Estoy disfrutando mucho esto!

_ ¡Nooo, basta!!

_ No voy a aburrirme de esto tan fácil… mejor ve pensando en rendirte _canturreó, para desesperar al mayor.

_ ¡Está bien!! _gritó Colombia_ ¡Te daré el frasco…!!

_ ¿Cómo dices…? _Venezuela se hizo el sordo y rascó un poco el centro de las plantas del pie con la punta de los dedos.

_ ¡Te lo daré, te daré el puñetero frasco! ¡Ya para! 

Venezuela lo espió por encima del hombro y comprobó que efectivamente Colombia había dejado ir el frasco de granos de café. Sonrió:

_ Muuuchas gracias… _Venezuela le quitó el frasco, triunfal.

El tricolor permaneció recostado boca abajo, recuperando el aliento. Suspiró aliviado cuando Venezuela se quitó de encima y dejó de montarlo a lo caballito. Pero entonces… 

Escuchó el chasquido de una hebilla metálica. Venezuela le sujetó los brazos y se los puso detrás de la espalda un segundo después:

_ ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo?!! _exclamó el mayor al ver el cinturón de cuero en las manos del otro, pero Venezuela no le contestó.

Colombia apartó los brazos y consiguió zafarse del agarre un par de veces, pero el de estrellas insistió hasta conseguir amarrarle los brazos.

Ajustó bien la correa del cinturón y se recostó junto al colombiano, quedando los dos en la pose de cucharita;

_ Todavía no termina el castigo… _le dijo al oído, con voz grave_ Tú y vamos a ajustar cuentas… 

Venezuela comenzó a enumerarle cada una de sus faltas mientras le hacía cosquillas por todas partes, como: robar la ropa limpia de ecuador, ver Netflix a mucho volumen por las noches, beberse sus cervezas…

_ ¡…Y mezclar la ropa de color en la lavadora cuando te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras! ¡Claro, en el milagroso caso de que te dignes a lavar la montaña de ropa sucia que dejaste en tu cuarto, marico! _concluyó metiendo las manos bajo su ropa y repartiendo cosquillas en todos los lugares del torso que sus manos podían alcanzar.

Ahora Colombia tenía algo más de espacio para retorcerse y patear, así que tuvo menos piedad. Buscó con las puntas de los dedos la piel alrededor del ombligo, y la que está pegada a las costillas que es mucho más fina… y se entretuvo allí largo rato.

Notaba que el tricolor lloraba de risa y se retorcía, pero ya cada vez menos. Ni siquiera trataba de alejarse de él…

_ Jajaaja nooo para Vene, ya bastaa!! _Venezuela le dió un recreito y lo dejó jadear para recuperarse_ Uf… Uff… ¡Eres malo…! _le reprochó.

Venezuela siguió ignorando sus protestas y le aflojó los pantalones. Despegó a Colombia un poco de su cuerpo y se los bajó hasta los tobillos… Esto le redujo un poco la posibilidad de moverse y le mantuvo las piernas juntas al mayor.

El de estrellas se dedicó un momento a observar a su hermano, que había quedado con la cara enterrada en las almohadas de Emoji.

Se ruborizó un poco…

Las piernas de Colombia eran un festín para los ojos: tan rellenas y suaves. A menudo era confundido con una mujer cuando lo veían de atrás, por sus piernas curvas y su cadera ancha… algo que enfurecía al tricolor. Una vez le había tirado un diente a México de un puñetazo, luego de que este lo nalgueara y le hiciera un chiste subido de tono sobre el tema.

_ Quédate boca abajo… _le indicó, subiéndose sobre él otra vez. 

_ Uhhhghh… Vene… E-espera… _gimoteó el tricolor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_ P-por ahí no…

Venezuela no hacía caso a sus súplicas y paseaba lentamente las puntas de los dedos por encima de sus glúteos y piernas, como una caricia. El toque era muy leve y sutil pero fue suficiente para que Colombia diera unos brinquitos.

De arriba hacia abajo… de abajo hacia arriba… apenas rozando con la punta de las uñas, y aun así los músculos en las piernas de Colombia se tensaban y contraían con cada toque.

Los gemidos de éste se volvían más bajitos… y sensuales, aunque tratara de disimularlo. Por lo visto las cosquillas habían estimulado otras partes de su anatomía, y trataba de ocultar esto manteniendo las piernas muy juntas para que no se notara el “problema” entre sus ingles.

_ Venee eres muy malo… _gimió el mayor, ocultando más la cara entre las almohadas_ Te pasas… de veras.

_ Mhmm tal vez… pero… _Venezuela se inclinó más sobre él, para hablarle al oído_ A que ahora sí necesitas la ayuda de tu hermano… ¿o no?

El tricolor se puso rojo de la mortificación… Venezuela ya se había dado cuenta de su problema hacía mucho:

_ ¿P-por eso estás tan ensañado?? ¿Por lo que dije antes?

_ Dilo. _sonrió el menor, recostándose a su lado.

Lo abrazó y lo pegó más contra su pelvis, haciendo una cucharita otra vez. 

_ Dilo, Colo… ¿quieres que te ayude con esto…? _le acarició las caderas lentamente, imprimiéndole sensualidad a su toque pero aún sin acercarse a la zona del problema.

_ Uhh… No es como si pudiera resolverlo yo mismo, ¿o sí? _ murmuró Colombia, enfadado… pero se ruborizó cuando Venezuela le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Pídemelo más bonito… _el de estrellas lo volteó, dejándolo boca arriba.

El rostro del mayor era una delicia en ésos momentos, con sus mejillas llenas y su cara de niño regañado, todo ruborizado…

Su hermano era tan lindo…

_ Por favor, hermano… ayúdame. _dijo al fin el mayor, esquivando la mirada.

Venezuela no esperó más confirmación que esa y terminó de quitarle los pantalones al tricolor, arrojándolos a un lado de la cama.

Estaba acomodando una almohada bajo sus caderas cuando notó que Colombia aún lo miraba con reproche, a través de sus párpados pestañudos:

_ Vamos, cambia esa cara… _Venezuela le hizo un par más de cosquillas en el estómago para desenfadarlo y le subió más la camiseta, descubriendo sus pezones.

Sus tiernos pezones rosados y… ¿¡con un piercing?!

_ ¡¿Y ese piercing?! _se escandalizó el mayor al ver la perforación.

_ Uhh yo… perdí una apuesta con Chile y… no me quedó de otra. _explicó el mayor, titubeando un poco.

_ Pero tu piel es tan linda… ¡esto te la va arruinar…!! _Venezuela se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, al borde de un ataque. Trató de apartar la mirada, ya que la visión del aro de metal atravesando la piel y saliendo por el otro lado le daba náuseas_ ¿Al menos te lo hiciste en un lugar higiénico y seguro?

_ Seee… Bueno, casi… _Colombia trató de mentir, pero desistió al ver la cara de su hermano_ Argentina me perforó con una tachuela caliente y un rollo de papel higiénico… en el baño.

_ ¡Colombia, marico!!! Si tus amigos te dicen que saltes de un edificio tú…

_ Soy un hombre de palabra, hermano. _se encogió de hombros el tricolor_ No podía pasar por cobarde delante de mis parces, ya me conoces…

Venezuela se pasó ambas manos por la cara, exasperado… pero Colombia se reía. Ver al menor en su faceta de “madre regañona” era muy divertido:

_ ¡Tranquilo hermano! _lo consoló_ Esto fue hace tres semanas, si se me fuera a caer el pezón ya lo sabríamos ¿no?

_ No tienes remedio, marico… _suspiró el de estrellas.

_ Lo sé… soy un desastre…

_ ¿No podrías intentar hacer de hermano mayor de vez en cuando??

Colombia se entristeció, y apartó la mirada:

_ Yo no pedí ser el mayor… _suspiró_ Ni tampoco tengo madera para serlo… Siempre te ha ido mejor a ti siendo el responsable de la familia.

_ Pero… Lo que dijiste antes…

_ ¡Sólo lo dije por el calor del momento! _le aseguró el mayor, ruborizándose de nuevo_ Me gusta que me cuides, y también a Ecuador… pero… tienes que empezar a hacer menos por nosotros y más por ti. _dijo, viéndolo a los ojos_ Ahora somos Ecuador y yo los que tenemos que cuidarte… por tu situación. 

Venezuela se quedó callado y esta vez fue él quien apartó la mirada. Lo que su hermano mayor había dicho lo había conmovido pero también le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca saber que sus hermanos ya no lo necesitaban tanto como antes… 

_ Vamos, cambia esa cara… _Colombia usó las mismas palabras que su hermano había dicho momentos atrás y le apoyó un pie en el rostro, para hacerlo reír.

Venezuela le siguió el juego y volvió a hacerle cosquillas, solo que ésta vez él también sonreía.

_ Vene… ¿S-sí me vas a ayudar? _el mayor le recordó sobre el problema ente sus piernas, que ya comenzaba a ser doloroso_ O vas a seguir dándome castigo…

_ No. Tranquilo… _respondió Venezuela_ Hazme sitio…

El colombiano le hizo lugar entre sus piernas para que se acomode mejor sobre él… y el roce de los muslos regordetes de su hermano en sus caderas calentó su sangre y encendió su cabeza.

Comenzó a tocar a Colombia por encima de la ropa interior, lentamente, y los sonidos que éste hizo al obtener el alivio que tanto necesitaba lo hicieron sudar frío. Pronto él también empezó a desear un poco de toqueteo allá abajo…

Bajó un poco más la ropa interior de su hermano y sacó su miembro también, para masturbar los dos al mismo tiempo con una sola mano. Su otra mano acunó el rosto del muchacho bajo él, al tiempo que recargaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el codo para no aplastarlo.

_ Ah… Vene… Sigue, hermano… _gimió el tricolor, cerrando los ojos_ Me gusta cómo se siente tu mano… Ahh…

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, y Venezuela –que ya llevaba un rato deseando probar los labios de su hermano mayor- le ofreció su boca… sin estar seguro todavía de si su hermano querría un beso. Pero Colombia se prendió de sus labios casi al instante, y continuaron devorándose las bocas hasta alcanzar el orgasmo minutos después.

Colombia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y temblando un poco al conseguir alivio, y Venezuela ocultó el rostro en el cuello del menor antes acabar el también.

Permanecieron callados un rato más… Colombia mirando el techo, con los labios aún hinchados de tanto besar y Venezuela aun respirando pesadamente en su cuello.

_ Mejor ponemos a lavar las sábanas de Ecuador antes de que llegue… _bromeó el mayor, y ambos rieron.

Minutos después Venezuela se acomodaba la ropa y desataba los brazos de Colombia, que ya se estaban acalambrando de tanto estar en la misma posición.

Todavía no se miraban a los ojos. Se sentía raro haber hecho todas esas cosas pervertidas y ahora conversar como si nada hubiese pasado… pero ni modo.

_ Oye, Vene… Cuando algo que yo haga te enfade solo dímelo. _le reprochó Colombia recuperando sus pantalones para volvérselos a poner_ No lo acumules y luego explotes, por favor…

_ Está bien… _Venezuela hizo un montoncito con las sábanas que ahora tenía que lavar_ ¡Pero reconoce que lo de la ropa sucia te lo digo todo el tiempo! ¡No te hagas el tonto!

Colombia asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, cómplice. Venezuela hizo lo mismo.

_ ¡Ah! Y otra cosa… _el colombiano fue junto a él como si fuese a ayudarlo con las sábanas y aprovechó su distracción para darle un tremendo puñetazo en las pelotas que probablemente lo dejó sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia _ ¡Vuelves a tratar de hacerme cosquillas y te rompo las piernas Hijueputa!! ¿Me entendiste??

_ Marico nooo…!! _Venezuela quedó doblado de dolor en el suelo una vez más_ ¡Me vas a dejar sin herederos, ya van dos veces que me pegas ahí!! 

Ecuador volvió a la casa justo a tiempo para interrumpirles la nueva pelea. Su voz cantarina de niño se escuchó escaleras abajo:

_ ¡Hola! Estoy en casaaa… _anunció al entrar, pero su sonrisa enseguida se transformó_ ¡Ahh qué está pasando! ¡Hay mucho humo!! SE QUEMA LA CASA!!!!

_ ¡Se quema la cena!!! _adivinó Colombia, saliendo disparado de la habitación y encontrándose con todo el humo_ ¡Venezuela, huevón, olvidaste apagarle a la estufa…!!!

Y así fue como los 3 hermanos terminaron cenando comida enlatada esa noche.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sabían que la “Knismolagnia” es la excitación sexual producida por las cosquillas? Ahora ya lo saben ;)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima lectura


End file.
